Thinking of You
by The Hypocritical Critic
Summary: Wes and David decide it's time to talk to Blaine about his obsession with Katy Perry.  Of course, Blaine thinks they're exaggerating... until Kurt agrees.  Mostly silliness with touches of Klaine.


_Title: Thinking of You_

_Spoilers: through "Special Education," especially "Never Been Kissed"_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Katy Perry, or any magnificent combination of the two._

_

* * *

_

Wes and David spotted Blaine at his usual table in the library, homework spread out before him, but untouched. Blaine's two best friends exchanged looks of concern and perhaps a little annoyance. Confronting Blaine when he was clearly already distracted was a dangerous game. They were risking sitting through another twenty-minute rant about Kurt and his skinny jeans, of perhaps how Kurt ate a banana at breakfast that morning. Nevertheless, the duo bravely approached him, and Wes slammed his books on the table, causing Blaine to jump in his chair.

"Blaine," he said, voice lathered with concern as he and David sat down, "you have a problem."

Blaine sighed, looking down at his half-written essay and frowning. "If this is about Kurt, it's getting awfully repetitive," he replied.

"It's not about Kurt," David said, "who you, for the record, brought up less than three seconds into this conversation."

"It's about - " Wes paused dramatically " - _Katy_."

"Ka - Katy _Perry_?"

David and Wes exchanged worried glances, then both leaned in towards Blaine. David actually rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, we love you. The Warblers love you. But, in the name of all that is holy, if I have to listen to you sing 'Teenage Dream' or any other Katy Perry song one more time, I will dye your hair blue in your sleep and attack you with a gummy bear army."

"And 'Teenage Dream' is just the start!" Wes said when Blaine opened his mouth to argue. "You and Kurt did a duet to 'Firework,' and last week you sang 'I Kissed a _Boy_.' Those were some sloppy adjustments to the lyrics, by the way."

"And, Blaine," David said, "we are all _forever_ scarred by your rendition of 'Peacock.'"

Blaine blushed, hoping that the rush of color came off as anger rather that pure embarrassment. That one, he had to agree with. At Warblers movie night last Friday, Blaine got a little carried away and began singing "Peacock" and busting out some of his raunchier dance moves. He was pretty sure he sexually assaulted a free-standing lamp.

"The point is," Wes said, taking a deep breath as though he were going to impart some great knowledge upon Blaine, "we think you need to get laid."

"_What?_" Blaine exclaimed. "How did we go from Katy Perry to my sex life?"

"It's just a suggestion!" Wes said, and he and David laughed. "We're all for taking things slow with Kurt, but this is... _glacial_. And watching you sex him up with your eyes is like watching soft core porn."

"It's not adorable anymore," David informed him. "It's really awkward for everyone else in the room."

Without letting Blaine say anything, Wes and David departed. Blaine leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. Well, no way was he teaching them his new arrangement for "Waking Up in Vegas."

* * *

Though it had been nagging him all day, Blaine waited until he and Kurt were at lunch to ask.

"Do you think I sing too much Katy Perry?" he asked, while Kurt leafed through his new issue of _GQ_.

Kurt snorted. "_Yes_."

Blaine's lips parted in surprise, and Kurt looked up at him, his face apologetic. "Sorry." Kurt said gently, closing his magazine. "I didn't mean that to sound so... _brutally honest_." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I think it's great that you've found an artist that helps you express your sexual repression."

"I am _not_ sexually repressed."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Singing to a room full of guys about how badly you want to see a penis is not how someone with fulfilled sexual needs would act," he huffed, then moodily opened his magazine again.

Blaine looked thoughtfully at Kurt. Maybe his own sexual repression _was_ getting in the way of things.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Mmhm?" he replied, not looking up.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?"

Kurt glanced at him, his blue eyes sparkling. "But how will you get better once you're had the best?"

"You're hot and you're cold, Kurt," Blaine said, getting up from his chair. He gently kissed Kurt on the top of his head, hearing his boyfriend sigh softly. Blaine walked back to his room, singing the whole way there.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_

* * *

_The next morning when Blaine looked in the mirror, his curly dark hair was an alarming shade of blue. A note taped to his mirror read:

_**You might be Kurt's teenage dream, but wait until he sees your new look.**_

_**It's so last season.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Wes and David**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Hopefully, this gives some insight into Blaine's relationship with Kurt... and Katy. I haven't written fanfiction in about five and a half years, but Kurt and Blaine are just too adorable. I'm still getting the hang of writing other people's characters, so this is an experiment with _Glee_ before I start my full-length Klaine fic. _

_Please review!_


End file.
